Another one bites the dust
by Half-A-Soul-Ginger
Summary: Day after day, Sabo and Ace are constantly being cockblocked by the innocent Luffy until they plan to meet up in between Ace's classes. Modern AU
HI guys; really sorry about the formatting issues. I dont' know why but when I copy and paste from my OneNote it does that :/ Anyways; tumblr request ;)

* * *

Last period and Ace was waiting; watching that clock above the door and counting the seconds. Stuck in a classroom in his first college year, Portgas D. Ace started to pack up his notes and other school supplies while his professor, Smokey or something, continued to talk. He knew when the second hand crossed over the 8 that he could get up from the back of the class and descend down the stairs.

"Portgas, where the hell-" and there was the bell right as Ace reached the doors. He tore them open and bolted to try and avoid the hallway congestion. They only had a few minuets, fuck he'd skip his chemistry class if it meant getting his cock inside him. Sabo would easily yell at him later but the sex after that fight would be worth it too.

All too soon the other students caught up with him and he was stuck on the sides trying to push his way across the hall. He wanted to yell and punch people but getting dragged into the head office would not get him laid. And God be damned if he wasn't at least going to get a hand job. He loved his brother Luffy, he really did, but after a month of constant accidental cock block Sabo and Ace couldn't take it anymore. They planned to meet up when Sabo had a free block and Luffy was back at the high school; course now he was stuck in the hallway traffic and was wasting valuable time before his next class.

He was getting ready to start pushing people when a warm hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him backwards sharply. He was dragged into the bathroom, around the privacy wall before being shoved against the sinks there. His lower back didn't appreciate the gesture but his dick did. Pale yellow eyes bore into his dark brown ones and he could feel himself smirk. He stood up and matched Sabo's height (except for the extra half-inch Sabo had) before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hey," Ace breathed, running his fingers through the soft strands at the blonde's neck. "I thought we agreed for the car?"

Sabo growled, "Couldn't wait," before pulling Ace into a demanding kiss. Ace groaned and nipped at Sabo's lips, pulling the bottom one into his mouth. Once inside he ran his tongue over it loving the way the blond shivered. Large hands came to his waist, squeezing tightly as Sabo stepped forward. He brought their clothed erections together and Ace's breath hitched allowing Sabo to slide his tongue in. He dragged his tongue slowly behind Aces upper teeth, the younger shuddering. Sabo smirked as he pressed Ace harder into the vanity while simultaneously grinding their erections. They groaned and soon Ace was running his tongue over Sabo's as the lack of sexual tension from the past month reared it's head full force. The kiss turned dark and wet as Sabo forced his entire mouth of Ace's and forced his tongue deeper, past Aces own and licked every inch he could.

Ace moaned, grip tightening on the blonds hair as he started to become faint. He tugged sharply on the hair but Sabo did nothing except give a sharp grind. Ace choked on his saliva and pulled on Sabo's hair harder. Spots of pleasure and lack of air started to accumulate behind Ace's eyelids and just when he thought he was going to explode and cum in his pants Sabo pulled his head back. Ace followed slightly until they were fully parted, a thick string of saliva connecting their lips, broken when Sabo licked his lips.

"You're drooling," Sabo breathed, leaning in to lick a long line from just below Ace's chin to his lips and across them. Ace bucked his hips, whining as Sabo backed away from even that.

Sabo chuckled, "Desperate whore aren't you?"

Ace scowled, "Oh fuck you. Who dragged who in here?"

"Touché," Sabo smirked before dropping to his knees. Ace sucked in a breath as the blond looked up, his eyes glazed over with lust and pupils blown wide. He breathed heavily, bring his chest to rest against his legs and mouth level with his clothed erection.

Ace bucked softly, another small whine leaving his lips.

"Please Sa-ay-bo!" Ace gasped at the sharp nip to his erection, shivering at the look of dominance in Sabo's eyes.

"Ask properly," He growled against Ace's erection before mouthing at it softly. Ace's knees wobbled and he knew he could cum just from Sabo's voice and the current train of action but he wanted more. Ace wanted to be stretched around Sabo's cock and he didn't care if it meant the lube was soap and he wouldn't walk straight for a week.

"P-pleaase, Say-Sabo. Please ss-suck mme-mme ooff-uagh!" Ace gasped, tilting his head forward as his hands slapped to the counter. Sabo grinned around the amount of fabric, sucking again on the trapped erection head.

His hands pressed harshly against Ace's erection before dragging up to where his belt lay when the bathroom door slammed open. Sabo scrambled to stand up only to fall on his ass, while Ace's knees gave out. He collapsed to the floor still gripping the counter when Luffy rounded the corner and stared at them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Luffy smiled innocently, tilting his head to the side.

Ace just gaped, trying to understand while Sabo just glared at Luffy.

"What are you doing here!" Sabo snapped.

Luffy tilted his head in the other direction, now picking his nose. "Eh? But you said you'd take me during my lunch break to buy new soccer stuff. I waited but then I got bored and came here."

Sabo groaned while Ace whipped his head towards his and all but hissed, "Are you fucking with me!"

"Say, what are you guys doing on the floor? And why's your face so red Ace?"

"Uh well...you see…" Ace started, looking desperately at Sabo.

"Ace lost a contact and I was helping him look for it. The idiots embarrassed that it happened again." Sabo finished with a grin while Ace kicked his foot.

"Wow Ace, you must be pretty stupid to keep losing your contacts like that. That's what, the fourth time this week? I didn't even know you wore them!"


End file.
